


Dropbox

by Mo_Jo1998



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Relationship, Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Shorts, drops, night out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mo_Jo1998/pseuds/Mo_Jo1998
Summary: I´ll be posting all my short stories that I write because I got a silly idea. It´s mostly gonna be 1 chapter stories and H2oVanoss. Hope you all enjoy them even though there won´t be a part two of the chapters.





	1. Get home

_3\. person view._

“How are we gonna get home?” One of them says to the other as they are walking down the familiar streets around 4 am at night. The tallest of the two jumps up on a bench, stretching his arms out to keep his balance. Obviously, they are both drunk as hell, you can easily tell by the way they both stumble around. “I have no fricking idea,” The one up on the bench says as he jumps down, nearly landing on his friend. “EVAN!” The tallest of them yells. “I got an idea! Let´s go to the beach!” He outbursts, probably thinking it is the most brilliant idea he has ever had, you can see that in the sparkle of his blue eyes. His friend is wearing a red jacket and he is wearing a blue oversized hoodie with floppy sleeves, but the sleeves don't stop him. He grabs a hold of the others hand and picks up his speed before the other could even answer. A funny sight, watching those two running down the streets, laughing at how silly both of them look like.

The moon´s light reflects brightly in the ocean´s big waves, that flushes in on the white sandy beach. They both takes off their shoes and runs out onto the sand. “The last in the water is a loser!” The one named Evan yells at the guy with the blue hoodie as he pushes him over, giving him an unfair head start. He stands up quickly and runs after him while yelling “Cheater!” both laughing loudly. Finally, he is catching up to the other and tackles him in the water, not having a care in the world that they are landing in cold water as both of them soaks their clothes, but it looks like they are having the time of their life. It is easy to see that getting home weren´t on their mind anymore, top priority right now was just messing with each other in the cold water, pushing and splashing water up in the other´s faces. They both stop what they are doing and looks out in the distance where the sun is slowly creeping up. “This was a perfect idea!” The guy in the red jacket says and turns to face his friend. He then takes him in a big embrace and hugs him tightly. “I love you,” He says, still hugging him. “Best friends forever,” The other says, but as the time goes, it gets more and more noticeable on the one in the red jackets facial expression that it wasn´t the response that he had wanted from his friend. “Let´s go home,” he says to his friend with wet brown eyes staring at him. Once again, he grabs a hold of his friend´s hand, but this time he takes it slow as they leave the beach together, wanting to walk home on those filthy streets they are so used to, so familiar to them at this time of day. This is obviously not the first time for those two. The light in the town is a weird shade of purple and the sun that is coming up is making their shadows long as they head down an alleyway to take a shortcut through some of the apartment buildings. One of them live just right around the corner, but the other doesn´t. They say their usual goodbye to each other after a night out and the door closes right in front of the guy in the red jacket. He stands there and stares at his friend´s door, hesitating to do anything before he then decides to leave because he too has to get home, now just alone, without his friend walking by his side.  


	2. Not alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short little horror story

“Leave me alone!” Jonathan yells into the mirror at himself. He is all alone I the bathroom, his mom knocking violently on the door to let her in, begging for him to unlock the door. Jonathan leans his back against the wall, slowly sliding down until he sat on the floor, his knees curled up to his chest. The knocking on the door suddenly stops and the light begins to flicker above the mirror. He quickly pulls his phone out and turns on the flashlight as the light above the mirror turns dim, almost turned fully off. The thing is, when the light is on, he is alone and by himself, but as soon as the light is all gone, complete darkness, it will consume Jonathan and then _He_ will return and make his life a living hell. His mom does not understand, she has never seen or heard _Him_ , only Jonathan is haunted by this creature that lurks in the dark. That is why he won´t unlock the door for her, he cannot take the risk of involving his mom into this mess.

He feels his heart pumping up into his throat, sweat creeping on his skin. Jonathan´s breathing gets faster by the seconds as the corners of the bathroom gets darker and darker, making its way over to where Jonathan sits by the door.

This _being_ has been with Jonathan for years now, stalking his every movement from every dark corner in every house or street. Even outside he never feels alone. There is never time for Jonathan to just stop up and sigh out because he knows _He_ will always be there, right behind him every second of every day, hiding in the dark for him.

The light was completely turned off now, the only light coming from his phone. It is not that bright, but it is enough for Jonathan to look around the dark and cold bathroom. Gooses bumps grow upon Jonathan´s pale skin as he suddenly feels a familiar breath on his neck, so distinct and indescribable. Jonathan swallows the lump in his throat and tries to relax, he even turns the light off on his phone and closes his eyes shut, all the things you should not do if you want to stay away from _Him,_ but Jonathan did the exact opposite of staying away.

Jonathan suddenly feels _His_ hand grabs his ankle and pulling until Jonathan lays down, the hand still wrapped tight around his ankle, definitely leaving a big mark around it. The reason to why Jonathan suddenly feels the urge to embrace this being is simply because he wants to know the answer to the question that Jonathan has walked around with since it all began. “What do you want?” Jonathan whispers out into the dark, but the answer he got back send chills to his bones. A husky and rough voice slowly approaches his ear in a whisper. _“You.”_


	3. Only me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possessive Evan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little warning! If you don´t like to read about abusive and possessive relationships, I suggest you don´t read it.

“Do you love me?”

“Of course, I do, how could I not?”

Evan asked Jonathan that every day now, he had to, he needed to know and be sure, the need for Jonathan´s love had over time become bigger than anything else. They´ve been together for a little over a year now and over the past months Evan´s need had grown bigger and Jonathan was well aware of that, how Evan had changed so quickly, but he had no idea why.

It started out with sweet small things that could go by almost unnoticed, but it slowly developed into something bigger and stronger, even disturbing sometimes. Jonathan couldn´t quite explain when or how it all started with Evan, but he knew it was there and it was obvious that it was slowly taking control of all Evan´s thoughts and actions, his speech even. You could see it in Evan´s eyes when he looked at Jonathan, there was something twisted in him and it was noticeable for everyone to see, but Jonathan was sure that he was worse when they were alone, only the two of them.

If you ask Jonathan, then some days could be worse than others, but it really depended on what mood Evan was in. If Evan was happy, he would spoil Jonathan like a little child, cuddle him and hold him close to him all night long, but if someone or something had made him mad or angry, he would let it all out on Jonathan, he would “do” things to him, but Jonathan would always forgive him in his mind, tell himself that Evan loves him, that he would never hurt him on purpose, but it was hard to convince himself and believe in it and it was tearing at his sanity, he could almost feel the walls in his mind breaking down, the sound of flesh tearing from the inside. Talking about sanity, Evan was nearing the edge of the opposite, insanity with his obsession about Jonathan, that only got bigger as days passed. There were good and bad days and then there were the horrible days, as Jonathan would describe them to his friends, but he rarely talked about Evan and his relationship to the other´s, well, he didn´t go into details about the bad and horrible days. 

One day, Jonathan turned up with bruises up and down his arms and on his neck, obvious that the bruises were handprints and it sure had hurt him when they were made, but no one asked about it, they were simply too afraid to do so since Evan was the leader of the whole crew and had made it clear not to ask stupid questions. The only thing that was clear to all of them was that Jonathan was his and only his.

Jonathan just puts on a long sleeve hoodie and zipped it all the way up to hide the purple and blue marks because he felt everybody´s eyes on him, except for Evan´s, he was too busy explaining and planning their next heist, as always.

Evan was a great leader nonetheless, running this city was hard, but he managed and he was scarily good at controlling things, he was more than good at it, he was like born to be a leader and the guys had accepted him as theirs since he started it all from scratch. Not long after starting it, Jonathan came along as his second in command, they were suddenly two against the world, but the group of two grew into more over a short time and suddenly they were many, following Evan´s leads and commands, Jonathan being his right hand and by his side at all times. Bad, good or funny, Jonathan would always be right beside Evan, in all situations, he didn´t care, they risked their lives for each other on a daily basis while on a heist or a mission with the rest of their crew. They all trusted each other, they had to.

“You trust me, right? Trust that I won´t ever hurt you, right?” Evan would ask Jonathan from time to time, where he would always answer, “Of course.” Without any form of hesitation or he would make Evan mad. He learned that the hard way, by stuttering over his own words one time, it didn´t end well for Jonathan and he´ll never forget it. But Jonathan forgave him for what he did to him right away because that is the person Jonathan is, he wants to believe in the good in people, even though they´re doing bad.

Evan was Jonathan´s first real love, he had no idea how bad it could be or how bad it was already beginning to get, their relationship taking twists and turns by Evan´s will. “You´re mine, you know that, right?” Evan asked with a serious look on his face, showing no emotions and Jonathan answered without questioning it, “Of course.” It was his go to answer, but it was good enough for Evan, he needed to know every day that Jonathan would stay with him at all times. Jonathan loved Evan with all his heart, so he answered him truthfully every time, or at least he thought he did and luckily Evan thought so too.

Another disturbing thing Jonathan had noticed about Evan was whenever they were on a heist or a mission and they got caught or they caught a hostage, Evan would rarely spare his life. But before the two of them got together, he usually spared their hostage´s lives, but Evan didn´t do that anymore. Sometimes Jonathan could wake up in an empty bed to the sound of muffled screams of agony and pain. Sooner or later the screams would go silent and Evan would walk into their bedroom, smeared in another person´s blood, headed for the bathroom to go wash himself off. Jonathan would watch him in the dark, acting like he was still asleep because he knew there was a reason to why Evan would do it while everyone was asleep, he didn´t want anyone to see him like this. But Evan knew Jonathan was awake when he walked in, he just chose to ignore it or maybe he wanted Jonathan to look at him, see and know what he was capable of doing to another human being. But like always, Jonathan forgave him as Evan would come back clean and cuddle up to Jonathan like nothing had ever happened that night.

Jonathan would dream sweet dreams of when they first got together, how sweet, kind and caring Evan was to Jonathan, not that he wasn´t kind and caring now, but he showed it differently now. It was hard for Jonathan to explain exactly how Evan changed, but he knew he did in some way or form.

Jonathan sat and talked to Luke in their kitchen, both sitting on a bar stool. Luke placed a hand on Jonathan´s arm, asking him about all the bruises and marks, but Jonathan felt Evan´s stare burning holes into his skin. Evan´s was sitting on the couch that was behind Luke, so he didn´t notice him at all. Evan was taking his pistol apart and rinsing all the little and big pieces slowly while keeping an eye on what was his and the person who was currently touching Jonathan. Evan hated it, it burned inside of him with anger and jealousy even though Luke was Jonathan´s best friend, he could still keep his fucking hands off of Jonathan. Jonathan looked over Luke´s shoulder and caught Evan´s dark eyes, glancing up at them. His gaze turned back to Luke and he rubbed his arm. “I fell,” Jonathan excused to Luke and motioned for him to stop touching him as he glanced over at Evan again whose eyes never left them. Jonathan could feel that this was going to be one of the bad days for him, yet again. The look in Evan´s eyes told him that.

Later that day Jonathan found Evan in his office, the air filled with smoke from his cigarette. A strong smell of whiskey filled his nostrils when he interred the room and closed the door behind him. Evan sat in his big chair with his feet up on the table, blowing rings of smoke through his pursed lips, looking up into the air, holding his chin high. Jonathan thought that he might not have seen or heard him, but trust me, he knew oh so well the sounds Jonathan made, down to the smallest detail. He has memorized them every single little sound coming from his dearest possession.

Jonathan rubbed at his arms, looking at the smoke leaving Evan´s lips. For some weird reason, it was kinda arousing for Jonathan to watch Evan´s smoke, how good he was at making perfect little rings. So, he just stood there and watched him in silence for what felt like an hour. “Come closer,” Evan commanded in a calm and stern voice, giving Jonathan no other choice than to obey. He always obeyed, why wouldn´t he?

Jonathan felt his heart pump up in his throat at Evan´s commanding tone but tried to calm down as he began to move his feet closer to the big oak table, that Evan´s had his feet up on. Evan was wearing his usual attire, a white tank top, his old ripped jeans and big black combat boots. His red leather jacket hung on the door behind Jonathan.   
Every time Evan wore those old ripped jeans, Jonathan would think back to the time he got them. There wasn´t any hole in them that time, so every little tear or rip told a little story, either from one of their mission, but also some of the nights where Evan and Jonathan would sit up all night and just talk. As they talked Evan would pick at the holes or make a new little one with a knife he always had on him. Those old jeans meant something to both of them. They would both get aggressive or defensive if any of their friends just talked about throwing them out. So, the fact that Evan was wearing them now calmed Jonathan because he´s only ever had them on in good times between them both. There weren´t any bad memories linked to those old pants. But was that about to change? Jonathan actually worried about that for the first time ever because of the way Evan acted now.

Evan took the last hit of his cigarette and trashed the butt in the ashtray. He blew the smoke out through his nose in an obvious sigh as Jonathan stared at him, standing right across from where he was sitting. After a long time, Evan finally looked at Jonathan, his eyes a bit red from the alcohol, but still, they were intense, burning right through Jonathan. He swung his feet off the table, landing on the floor with a loud thump on purpose, Jonathan was sure of that. Evan sat up straight in his office chair. “Do you like making me angry? Is it funny to you?” Evan asked, his tone still calm, but a bit twisted in his choice of words. “No, of course not, why would you think that?” Jonathan answered and shook his head, his voice a bit shaky, trying not to sound accusing in any way because Evan doesn´t like that. Jonathan always had to be careful of his word choice when talking to Evan, or else it wouldn´t end too good for Jonathan, that, he knew.

Evan stood up from his chair, slowly approaching Jonathan. Sweat was appearing all over Jonathan´s skin as Evan moved closer, his heart beating 200 miles per hour. He just hoped he hadn´t said anything wrong. “Well, why is it then you let others touch you like that?” Evan crossed his arms and tilted his head a bit as he stopped right in front of him. Jonathan knew he talked about earlier when Luke touched his arm gently and asking to his bruises like the worried friend he is because after all, Luke was Jonathan´s best friend. Evan was growing impatient, waiting for Jonathan to answer for himself. Evan squinted his eyes as he looked Jonathan up and down, you could practically cut the tension in the room with a knife, a tension that Evan was well aware of that he created. The man in front of him was terrified of answering him, he knew that, but it was that feeling he was feeding on, that power he felt over Jonathan, that he could make him feel this way without doing much.

Jonathan´s breathing was unsteady as Evan raised his arm and caressed Jonathan down his arm and later, on his cheek. Evan´s face still didn´t show any emotions, so Jonathan flinched a bit under Evan´s touch. He gently held Jonathan´s chin up with his thumb and index finger, looking directly into Jonathan´s blue and scared eyes. With his other hand, Evan guided Jonathan´s hoodie off of him, exposing Jonathan´s bare and bruised arms. He slowly slid his thumb over Jonathan´s bottom lip, proving his point that he was the one in control, the dominant in the room. Evan´s fingers smelled like cigarettes, but Jonathan was used to that by now. Evan smoked and drank when he was stressed, that was just a fact and signs of a bad day ahead.

Evan let go of Jonathan´s chin, sliding his fingers away from his soft skin. Both his hands landed on each side of Jonathan´s arms, holding a bit too tight for Jonathan´s liking, but he let it happen, either way, he always did. Evan´s grip got tighter as a noticeable rage rose in Evan´s eyes. Evan was digging his thumbs and fingertips into his skin hard, Jonathan´s face looking strained from the pain. He was doing it on top of the other marks he made only a couple of days ago. “Look what you make me do to you? Do you think I enjoy hurting you?” Evan asked, his voice cold, but it almost sounded like he was going to cry. “ANSWER ME!” He yelled and a sinister smiled formed on his lips.

“I´m sorry!” Jonathan cried out, making Evan release him, but he didn´t just let go of his arms, no, he pushed him backward. Jonathan landed with all his weight on his back, the hard floor not making a soft landing for him. He stayed down on the floor as Evan crouched to his level, sliding his fingers through Jonathan´s hair and caressing him on top of his head. “Can´t you see that you´re doing this to yourself?” The sinister smile was gone from Evan´s lips and what replaced it was sweet but still filled with sorrow.   
Jonathan wouldn´t call Evan abusive, even though he had blue, purple and yellow marks all over his body some old, some new. Evan cupped Jonathan´s cheeks in his hands and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. His lips tasted like a mix of whiskey and smoke, a mix Jonathan had begone to enjoy a little too much. But that taste on Evan´s lips was always linked to pain, so why did he enjoy it that much?

Evan pulled away from the kiss and stood up again, turning to his desk and downing the rest of the whiskey that was in his glass. He faced Jonathan again before he helped him up on his feet like a real gentleman. Jonathan rubbed at his bare arms again, his skin burning red from the new marks Evan just made. Evan looked at him like he was a hurt prey, giving him a pitiful sight. “I´m sorry,” Jonathan whispered as their eyes met and Evan tilted his head to one side. Evan grabbed Jonathan´s wrist and placed Jonathan´s hands around his neck before his own hands landed on Jonathan´s hips, pulling him close to his body. Evan leaned closer to his arm and began kissing his bruises gently, leaving a small tingling sensation on Jonathan´s skin. His trail of kisses ended up by Jonathan´s neck, he was holding him close and tight to himself.

He nibbled on Jonathan´s ear and hummed calmly, but to Jonathan, it was the calm before the storm, he was just waiting for Evan to turn. It was aggravating to wait for the inevitable, sooner or later it would happen, just when, he didn´t know. “Promise me that you´re mine and only mine,” Evan whispered in a rough tone that startled Jonathan a bit after the silence was broken. “I promise.” His hands began pulling on the fabric around Jonathan´s back, Jonathan knew that Evan wanted his shirt off of him, so he obeyed. His t-shirt fell to the floor, but Evan wasn´t satisfied, so he tucked at Jonathan´s belt buckle, so yet again, Jonathan obeyed Evan´s silent command and stepped out of his pants. But Evan still wasn´t satisfied.

Evan took a step back from Jonathan so he could look at him properly. Jonathan looked down right pathetic as he stood there in front of Evan, only in his boxers. You could describe the look in Jonathan´s eyes as a deer caught in the headlights of a car. The deer couldn´t move, it knew it would get hurt, but it simply couldn´t stop staring at the lights that it was caught in. The car drove closer, but at a slow pace, slow enough for the deer to run away, but still, it didn´t.

Evan´s fingers had found their way around Jonathan´s wrist again. Evan began walking backwards, gently pulling Jonathan along over to the door in the back of his office that led to their bedroom. Jonathan didn´t even get the chance to breathe before Evan attacked his mouth with his own. Rough and filthy kisses, Evan´s tongue exploring Jonathan´s mouth, saliva dripping from the sides. Jonathan´s back was pressed against the wall, but in one swift move, Evan turned him around. He rested the side of his face on the wall as he felt Evan´s hands wandered down his body to the edge of his underwear. Evan´s teeth bit down into his shoulder as his boxers were slowly removed, sliding down his thighs till they hit the floor.  

The sound of pants unzipping wasn´t calming Jonathan at all, but still, something in him begged for it, begged for the punishment. His heart shot up into his throat once again s Evan´s fingers trailed their way up Jonathan´s legs, goosebumps appearing on his skin. He spread Jonathan´s legs a bit and without a warning pushed inside him. Jonathan screamed from the pain, he wasn´t prepared at all, but Evan snuck his hand around Jonathan´s mouth, muffling all the sounds that he made. “Shh! You don´t want the other to hear you, right?” Evan whispered, using the tone that sent chills up his spine. Jonathan shook his head and looked at Evan with wet eyes.

Evan was ruthless with every thrust, going at it for what felt like hours, overstimulating Jonathan to his breaking point. Jonathan was exhausted, but he kept going and going and going till the only one holding him on his feet was Evan and the wall that he was mercilessly pressed against. Jonathan was going dizzy from not getting that much air since Evan still covered his mouth with his hand.

Evan was finally done. He pulled out of him and it sent Jonathan to his knees on the floor, cum running down his legs. Once again, he felt used, he felt like his fuck toy, but he forgave him immediately as their eyes met. Evan didn´t look at him with pity anymore, no, the eyes looking at Jonathan now belonged to his loving boyfriend.

Jonathan laid on the floor, exhaustion taking over his body, so Evan picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bathroom. He turned on the warm water and filled the tub before he placed Jonathan into it, his muscles finally relaxing. Evan sent him a sweet and caring smile as he began washing Jonathan.

Once Evan had dried Jonathan off, he carried him into their bedroom again placing him on their king size bed and tucking him into the blankets. Jonathan´s head felt heavy as he rested it on his pillow, almost falling asleep as Evan began to caress him with caring touches and featherlike kisses on his face and arms. His vision almost cut to black as Evan´s favorite question was asked.

“Do you love me?”

“Of course, I do, how could I not.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story I did in my English class. I have no idea if I should continue on it after my other one is done because I actually like the idea a bit. Please leave a comment if you would want me to continue it. <3


End file.
